


You're Safe now

by Youremyalways



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: Continuation of the last scene in 5x03, so basically the reunion hug we're all craving





	You're Safe now

“Let her go.” Charomine turned and glared at the blonde lying on the floor, “we have bigger issues.” 

McCreery and the rest of the crew looked surprised, eyeing each other wearily before stepping forward to release Clarke.

“Wait.” Charomine held her hand up.

The older woman dropped to her knees in front of Clarke’s exhausted body, reaching down and lifting her head up gently with one finger under her chin.

“Don’t you go killing any more of my men, or we’ll be forced to kill him. I don’t think you want that.” She turned her head and gestured to Bellamy, loud enough for only Clarke to hear.

“Alright,” She stood once again, “hit her one more time. Then she can go.”

McCreery smiled wickedly and reached for the remote in his pocket. Clarke looked at Bellamy with a pleading look in her eyes. The pain written across his face was so complex. Guilt was weaved into every line, from his furrowed eyebrows to the hidden dimples on either side of his frown. Then there was the immediate fear, afraid of the very situation in front of him. He would never admit it, but he was never very good at hiding his feelings. Everything he felt was painted across his face for the world to see.

Charomine watched with a satisfied smirk as waves of intense electricity rippled through her body like vibrations. Clarke tried to stay quiet, for Bellamy’s sake, but when she felt the electricity sparks rampage through her head she couldn’t hold back any longer and let out a loud scream.

“Hey! You said you would let her go!” Bellamy screamed back, now a level of fury blending with his fear.

He stepped forward wide eyed, feeling nothing but the pure primal need to remove Clarke from danger. 

“Stay where you are or she gets another!” McCreery growled, practically foaming at the teeth.

The electricity halted and Clarke fell motionless to the cold, hard ground. A fog of pain and exhaustion glazed across her vision, surrounding her head and engulfing her completely. She just wanted Bellamy to come to her and wrap his arms around her, to promise her that it would all be okay. She wanted to feel his embrace again and to see his gorgeous smile, but it had been six years and things changed. They had definitely changed for her, and it was probably hypocritical for her to hope they hadn’t for him.

Through ringing ears she was able to hear an onslaught of footsteps. Panic set in at first before she realized they were heading away from her. She gasped in pain when she felt a cold hand against her neck, yanking the metal collar away from her pale skin. The pure fear of their proximity outweighed the relief of not being engulfed in a metal death trap. 

“Next time you won’t be so lucky.” The rugged man snarled, practically spitting in her face.

Her eyes cinched closed as he backed away, expecting to be hit or screamed at. Six years of having to defend herself against nothing but mother nature had made her rusty in the deal-with-torture department, apparently. A pair of footsteps came closer and she pulled away like a dog trying to wedge itself in the corner of its crate.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s me.” Bellamy dropped to his knees in front of her and placed his hand gently on her arm.

“Bellamy.” She practically sobbed, jumping from the ground into his arms.

His embrace felt like liquid gold, tracing over every inch of her body and coating her with warmness and vitality. It felt like home. She missed this feeling, long since filled with despair and hopelessness. The sheer intensity of the embrace made her body shake, tears falling down her pale face with no end in sight.

Bellamy felt like the earth was spinning, holding her in his arms for the first time in over six years. His heart stopped when he heard her soft whimpers. He could feel the way her body trembled against his and fought to remain strong and still. Before he could halt them, tears were falling down his own cheeks. He couldn’t focus on Raven or his sister or anyone else, not when Clarke was in his arms living and breathing.

“I thought you were dead.” He choked, pulling his hand up to the back of her head and gently massaging her neck.

“Likewise. Bellamy, please don’t let me go.” She pleaded and held him tighter, not wanting the security she felt in his hug to go away.

“Never again.” He stated, and there was no hesitation. It was a promise.

After a few minutes Clarke adjusted her head to eye Bellamy, “Madi?”

“She’s with Monty, Clarke. She’s safe, I promise you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Look at me,” he pulled his head back so he could make direct eye contact with her, “you never have to thank me. Ever.” 

She nodded and once again buried her head in the crook of his neck, “I missed you.” 

His heart fluttered and before he could stop them his words they were flying out of his mouth, “I grieved you.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been so hard for you, as hard as it was for me. I… I messaged you every single day. I found a radio and I just… I told you about everything. I guess it was just my way of coping.” 

“You…” He leaned back to gain perspective, “Everyday?”

“Every fucking day. It… if I believed you were dead I would have killed myself.” She was dead serious, the pure truth of her words weighed on Bellamy’s shoulders.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” He stated and he heard her laugh slightly, the most beautiful sound he had heard in six years.

“Me too.”


End file.
